Wojciech Kilar
thumb|200px|right|Wojciech Kilar in 2006 Wojciech Kilar (Lviv, nu Oekraïne voormalig Lwów, Polen, 17 juli 1932) is een internationaal succesvol Pools componist. Hij behoort met Krzysztof Penderecki en Henryk Mikolaj Górecki tot de Poolse avant-garde (Vintage ’33) van de jaren zestig. Hij combineert composities van klassieke muziek met het schrijven van filmmuziek voor onder andere Roman Polański, Krysztof Zanussi, Andrzej Wajda en Jane Campion, maar ook andere Hollywood-regisseurs. Levensloop Na zijn geboorte moest de familie al snel verhuizen, in dit geval naar Katowice. Hij studeerde eerst privé bij Wladyslawa Markiewiczówna (piano) en Boleslaw Woytowicz. Hij studeerde in Katowice van 1950 tot 1955 aan de "Karol Szymanowski" Muziek Academie piano en compositie en rondde die studie cum laude af.. In 1957 was hij deelnemer van de Sommerakademie in Darmstadt, Duitsland. Daarna studeerde hij tot 1958 aan de Muziek Academie Krakau in Kraków alsook van 1959 tot 1960 in Parijs bij Nadia Boulanger; hij kreeg daartoe een subsidie van de Franse regering. Na een experimentele periode in de jaren zestig kennen zijn latere concertwerken een expressieve directheid. Meestal is de muziek op de geestelijke en wereldlijke bronnen vanuit zijn geboorteland gebaseerd. In 1960 werd hij voor zijn Oda Béla Bartók in memoriam met de prijs van de Lili Boulanger-Stichting onderscheiden. De trendbreuk kwam in 1974 bij het componeren van Krzesany. Composities Werken voor orkest thumb|right|300px|Wojciech Kilar * 1955 Symfonie no. 1 voor strijkers * 1955 Mala Uwertura (kleine overture) voor orkest * 1956 Symfonie no.2 "Sinfonia Concertante" voor piano en groot symfonie-orkest * 1962 Riff 62 voor orkest * 1963 Generique voor orkest * 1965 Springfield Sonnet voor orkest * 1965 Ode aan Béla Bartók voor orkest * 1967 Solenne per 67 esecutori * 1972 Przygrywka i koleda (Prelude en Kerstliedjes) voor 4 hobo’s en strijkers * 1974 Krzesany – symfonisch gedicht * 1976 Koscielec 1909 – symfonisch gedicht * 1979 Grauwe mist (Siwa Mgla) voor bariton en orkest * 1986 Orawa voor klein strijkorkest * 1988 Choralvorspiel voor orkest * 1994 Requiem Father Kolbe * 1996-1997 Pianoconcert * 2003 September 3e symfonie voor orkest * Catamount Concerto * Dawn to Destiny * Shadow Line Vocaalmuziek, koor en orkest * 1964 Diphtongos voor gemengd koor en orkest * 1971 De trap op, de trap af voor kinderkoor en orkest * 1975 De Moeder Gods (Bogurodzica) voor gemengd koor en orkest * 1979-1981 Exodus per orchestra e coro misto * 1984 Victoria voor gemengd koor en orkest * 1982-1984 Angelus "Ave Maria" voor sopraan, gemengd koor en orkest Missen * 2000 Missa pro pace voor soli (SATB), gemengd koor (SATB) en orkest * 2006 Magnificat Toneelmuziek (Uittreksel) * 1957 - Dantons dood van Georg Büchner aan het Schlesische Theater in Katowice * 1963 - Antonius en Cleopatra van William Shakespeare aan het Theater in Łódź * 1965 - Koning Heinrich IV. van William Shakespeare aan het Altes Theater in Kraków * 1966 - De Trojanerinnen van Euripides aan het Schlesische Theater in Katowice * 1967 - Hamlet van William Shakespeare aan het Mickiewicz-Theater in Częstochowa * 1972 - Drei Schwestern van Anton P. Tsjechov aan het Theater in Sosnowiec * 1979 - Einer flog über das Kuckucksnest van Dale Wasserman aan het Altes Theater in Kraków - Regie: Krzysztof Zanussi * 2001 - Akropolis van Stanisław Wyspiański aan het National Theater in Warschau Filmmuziek (Uittreksel) * 1970 Rejs - Regie: Marek Piwowski * 1990 Korczak - Regie: Andrzej Wajda * 1991 Leven voor leven - Maximiliaan Kolbe - Regie: Krzysztof Zanussi * 1992 Bram Stoker's Dracula - Regie: Francis Ford Coppola * 1993 Koning van de laatste dagen - Regie: Tom Toelle * 1994 De dood en het Meisje - Regie: Roman Polański * 1994 Requiem Father Kolbe * 1996 Cwal - Regie: Krzysztof Zanussi * 1996 The Portrait of a Lady - Regie: Jane Campion * 1997 Our God's Brother - Regie: Krzysztof Zanussi * 1999 Die Neun Pforten - Regie: Roman Polański * 1999 Pan Tadeusz - Regie: Andrzej Wajda * 2002 Zemsta - Regie: - Andrzej Wajda * 2002 The Pianist - Regie: Roman Polański * 2002 Suplement - Regie: - Krzysztof Zanussi * 2007 We own the Night - Regie: James Grey * Dawn Over Manderley * Elegy * Master Plan * Palace BAll * The Seed Registraties Het verkrijgen van opnames van Kilars muziek op CD is niet eenvoudig. Het Poolse CD-label CD Accord heeft een drietal CD's uitgegeven met onder meer de September Symfonie, het pianoconcert, Kocielec 1909 en Exodus. Op Naxos is een opname van vocale werken (Exodus en Angelus) verschenen. Op Marco Polo uittreksels van enkele films. Op Dux verschenen twee missen. Van de filmmuziek is de score voor Dracula populair. Verdere opnames van filmmuziek zijn alleen via de tweedehands markt op weinig bekende labels verkrijgbaar. Kilar, Wojciech Kilar, Wojciech Kilar, Wojciech bg:Войчех Килар ca:Wojciech Kilar de:Wojciech Kilar en:Wojciech Kilar eo:Wojciech Kilar es:Wojciech Kilar et:Wojciech Kilar fi:Wojciech Kilar fr:Wojciech Kilar it:Wojciech Kilar ja:ヴォイチェフ・キラール la:Adalbertus Kilar no:Wojciech Kilar pl:Wojciech Kilar pt:Wojciech Kilar ru:Киляр, Войцех sv:Wojciech Kilar zh:沃伊切赫·基拉尔